nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
The Beginning of the End
The Beginning of the End (also referred to as Chapter 1: The Beginning of the End) is the first Zombies map of the "Rebirth of Gruntijackal" saga, created by RoachTheIntelCollector. The map itself is a remake of the Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare map Zombies in Spaceland, featuring Black Ops III weaponry, as well as the return of the Power Perks, replacing the original Candy Perks. Overview Being a remake of the map Zombies in Spaceland, the map's layout it virtually identical. All of the weapons on the map are replaced by weapons by Call of Duty: Black Ops III, and the Mystery Box replaces the Magic Wheel. The Power Perks from the Call of Duty: Eclipse Warfare series also returns, replacing the Candy Perks. Story Following the events of "Day of the Departed", the soul of Edward Richtofen managed to enter Willard Wyler's Zombies in Spaceland film, where the latter had hidden the Yin Blade in order to prevent the Fractured Realm from ever being opened again. Wyler would soon discover that this version of Richtofen was onced imprisoned in the Cursed Realm, and was ultimately consumed by dark powers and schizophrenia, all of which was caused at some point by Gruntijackal as a failsafe plan. In order to stop Richtofen from obtaining the Yin Blade, Wyler creates clones of the four actors he once imprisoned and places them in the film, ordering them to stop Richtofen. Unfortunately for them, Richtofen is successful in his plan and uses the Yin Blade and the eclipse in the movie to open a rift to the outside world, to which he escapes to, restoring his mortality in the process. Richtofen soon confronts Wyler and kills him with the Yin Blade. As Wyler dies, Richtofen steals Wyler's Soul Jar and imprisons Wyler's soul within it. Armed with both the Yin Blade and the Soul Jar, Richtofen proceeds to use the Yin Blade to escape to another dimension. Weapons Starting Loadout * 1911 * Combat Knife * 4 Fragmentation Grenades Off-Wall Weapons * RK5 - 500 points * Sheiva - 500 points * Pharo - 700 points * L-CAR9 - 750 points * KRM-262 - 750 points * DIY 11 Renovator - 1000 points * Kuda - 1250 points * VMP - 1250 points * KN-44 - 1500 points * HVK-30 - 1500 points * KVK 99m - 1600 points Mystery Box *KN-44 *XR-2 *HVK-30 *ICR-1 *Man-O-War *Sheiva *M8A7 *MX Garand *FFAR *Peacekeeper MK2 *LV8 Basilisk *M16 *Galil *KVK 99m *STG-44 *Volk Mk II (added via update) *Kuda *VMP *Weevil *Vesper *Pharo *Razorback *HG 40 *DIY 11 Renovator *HLX 4 *PPSh-41 *AK-74u *XMC *Bootlegger *M1927 *MP40 *BRM *Dingo *Gorgon *R70 Ajax *MG-08/15 *KRM-262 *205 Brecci *Haymaker 12 *Argus *Banshii *Olympia *Drakon *Locus *P0-6 *SVG-100 *RSA Interdiction *DBSR-50 *XPR-50 *MR6 *RK5 *L-CAR9 *Marshal 16 *Rift E9 *1911 *Bloodhound *Mauser C96 *XM-53 *L4 Siege *MAX-GL *NX ShadowClaw *D13 Sector *Ballistic Knife *Ray Gun *Monkey Bombs Power Perks * Human Shield '- Withstand more damage, 2500 points. * 'Helping Hand - Revive faster, 500/1500 points. * Speed Loader '- Reload guns faster, 3000 points. * 'Marathon Runner '- Sprint faster and longer, 2000 points. * 'Stopping Power '- Shoot faster and gives more damage, 2000 points. * 'Fallout Enhancement - Grants the player the ability to receive no splash damage and created a nuke effect when diving to prone, 2000 points. * Sugar Rush - ADS faster, faster mobility when aiming down the sights and increased hipfire accuracy on all weapons, 3000 points. * Blade Master '- Melee faster and longer, 2000 points. * 'Proximity Ping - Highlights nearby zombies within close proximity of the player, 2500 points. *'Der Wunderfizz' - Grants the player a random perk, 1500 points. Easter Eggs Main Quest * Richtofen must be stopped at all costs. Songs * TBA Trivia * It is revealed that six days have passed since the events of "Day of the Departed". Category:Rebirth of Gruntijackal